Leftovers
by TJTMaria
Summary: Arthur goes on a quest, and they stop by the lake which Freya died. Merlin and Arthur later argue causing Merlin to storm off. Gwaine offers to follow him, but after walking what seems to be miles, he finds his friend...not alone... *Note: This story has been bumped up to an 'M' because the story decided it needed some more fun. Aplogies for the inconvience.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a total sucker for Merlin and Morgana. (Mergana). I hope you enjoy this fic!**

**I'm thinking of it as a oneshot, but if you guys like it well. :)**

The sunlight flickered off the lake, causing a glimmer in a pair of electric blue eyes. The pair of eyes seemed to be on another planet, flashing through memories, as they watered slightly.

"Morning Merlin." A deep voice seem to come from nowhere. The blue eyes blinked in surprise, coming back to reality, before the young man jumped onto his feet and forced a smile.

"Morning sire." Merlin replied, before the formality in his voice was replaced with a frown. "What are you doing with that?"

"It's some leftovers, apparently the fish love it." Arthur raised his eyebrows, "At least that's what Gwaine seems to think anyway."

"It's true!" Gwaine chuckled, leading the rest of the knights towards Arthur, each one of them with a plate of leftovers.

Panic struck Merlin's heart as he realized what they planned to do. "But, you should keep them. We might need them!" Hoping on each of his lucky stars that he could persuade them.

"Merlin, look how little there is." Arthur rejected the idea, "If we put it all together we probably would only get one plate. You're better off with no food, if you eat only a small amount you'll just get hungrier, it'll be worse."

"Don't put it in the lake though, I mean...theres no fish in this lake!" He lied. He knew there was plenty of fish in this lake, but he couldn't stand the idea of any sort of waste going into her lake.

Arthur frowned slightly, trying to figure Merlin out. "There's tones of fish in here. And if they don't want it, the ducks or something will."

"But what if the ducks don't want it either?" He chewed on his bottom lip. Was that the best he could come up with?

"Well something will, they have to eat eventually."

"But...can't you do something else with it, you don't want to ruin the scenery!" He pointed out to the lake, trying to make his point. "I mean, look, it's beautiful, i mean, what if you took Gwen here on a date but then it's ruined because someone put leftovers in the lake!"

"Well what do you suggest we do with it, hmmm?"

A silence surrounded them. _Just tell him why! _Merlin thought to himself. _And say what? Yeah, remember that girl you shot an arrow at, and killed, because she turned into a big cat with wings at night? Well she's in this lake now and oh yeah, she was my girlfriend too!_

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, it's just a lake. What's the big issue?"

_Oh yeah and it was me who helped her escape_. "It's just..." _That's why I had that dress, I said it wasn't for me... _"Please."

"What?" His eyes widened, a frown appearing on his forehead.

"Please." Merlin repeated, tilting his head slightly. _Would have been better off with the truth, this is ridiculous_. "Pretty please."

"Why? It's a lake!" Arthur's lip went from one side of his face to the other, as he chewed on his cheek slightly.

"Because my girlfriend is in there, DEAD." Merlin exclaimed. _Well sort of..._

"Your dead girlfriend is in that lake?" Arthur repeated. Merlin nodded in response, hoping he had finally got through to him...before getting that idea out of his head when he heard a laugh come out of his blonde friends mouth. "Nice story there Merlin, I nearly believed you. But seriously, it's not that bad for the lake, I promise you it won't get contaminated or anything."

"I never knew Merlin was such a nature lover!" Gwaine teased, grinning happily.

Merlin watched as the leftovers were thrown into the lake, cursing his lucky stars. _Nobody believes me even when I tell the truth._

"Merlin, get my horse ready, we'll be moving on soon." Arthur instructed, rolling back his shoulders.

"No." The words came out before he could stop them. "Do it yourself." He quickly lost control of his body aswell, as he turned round and stormed off, getting as far away as he could leaving behind a yell of; "Merlin, come back!" "Come on nature boy, the lake likes it!" and, "Merlin, I order you to come back here at once!"

_Well done Merlin. Really, well done. You're meant to be protecting Arthur, be at his side at all times. You're doing such a fantastic job at it! _He inwardly growled. _He can protect his own arse, I don't care anymore._

_You don't care about your destiny? The future that Arthur, with your help, can bring?_

_Destiny? I'll make my own bloody destiny, I don't need a dragon and the rest of the world deciding everything for me, I'M NOT A CHILD._

_Well you're acting like one._

_Shut up._

After walking around with absolutely no idea where he was for an hour he finally sat down against a tree, looking out onto the lake.

Freya. The beautiful druid girl who was cursed at midnight. Memories flooded into his mind, spilling out down his cheeks silently. The first time they met. He knew there was something about her. Rescuing her from that...cage. Keeping her hidden, stealing Arthur's food, taking Morgana's dress, telling Gwen it was because of the moths. Arthur thinking that Merlin was using the dress for himself. "The color suits you, Merlin!" All their time together. Then that night. The arrow that Arthur shot. Making the statue fall. Her flying away. Running off to find her. Taking her to the lake. Her refusing to be saved. She'd already been saved. Yes, that's what she said._ She's in a better place now_. What sort of life did she live if she was cursed every night? Always under danger to herself and everyone around her. Freya. He missed her so much. He was ready to give up everything for her, his destiny, everything..._Isn't that what you just did when you stormed off?_

It took him a few seconds to realize that the lake was suddenly the wrong way round in his vision. He sat up with a frown on his face, confusion in his eyes.

"Slow reactions Merlin. You're normally so quick." _Yep, thanks for pushing me over there..._

"What do you want?" He wiped the tears off his face, before turning to face her.

"Nothing...You were crying." _Thank you also for pointing out the obvious_. "Did Arthur break up with you?" Morgana's signature smirk crossed her features.

"Something like that." He replied, his bitterness getting the better of him.

"Where is our beloved king then?" She looked around, seeing no sign of anyone but them.

"Don't know." He pouted slightly, glaring at a tree on the other side of the lake. "Don't care."

This seemed to take Morgana's interest. She knew how close Arthur was to his manservant, they hardly went anywhere without one another. The amount of times she thought that they should get married and get it over with already...

"What happened?" The confusion now lay in her jade eyes. "Finally got fed up with his arrogance?"

"Yeah." He nodded, stretching his legs out infront of him. "Something like that."

"Well, someone's very chatty." Her hair was a mess, how she had worn it the past few times he had seen her. Her dress was the same dress that she had on the day she controlled him with that stupid 10 headed snake. Fomorroh. She hugged her knees loosely, her bare toes curled into the grass. "Tell me what happened."

"Why?" He asked.

"Do you have anything better to do? I certainly don't." She replied lightly.

"No plans to take over Camelot?"

"Not today. I don't spend every second of every day thinking of a plan to get the throne, you know." She reassured, "You don't spend every second of every day thinking about what I'm doing, do you?"

"No, but sometimes I think of you." She raised her eyebrows, daring him to continue. "Occasionally, when I walk past the pigs bathing in mud."

"I wouldn't really compare myself to a pig...You ever seen any pigs trying to take the throne?"

"Yes. It was loose in the castle, we found it sitting on the throne." He smiled at the memory, "Arthur wasn't impressed."

"I wish I could have seen his face..." Morgana muttered, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I wasn't comparing you to the pigs. I was comparing you to the mud." Merlin said, picking up a blade of grass.

"Mud?" She repeated.

"Yep, mud."

"I'm so offended." She had sarcasm drooling out of her mouth.

"Should be."

"Don't worry, I am."

"Good."

"Glad you're happy."

Silence took over the scene, with nothing further to say to their enemies, they were both left with their own thoughts.

"He'll be back." Gwaine reassured Arthur, patting his back.

"I know...I just...he can't exactly defend himself, can he?" Arthur fretted, "God only knows what's out there...what if he bumps into Morgana?"

"That witch is probably dead. Haven't had any news about her since Gwen told us about the ceiling collapsing on her." Gwaine sat down on a log, his hands clasped together infront of him as Arthur joined him on the log. "He'll be alright. He's got guts and he can run."

Arthur looked down, a crease inbetween his eyebrows. "He's also got a mouth on him..."

"Most people do...?"

"Ha, ha. Hilarious." He picked up a twig, twiddling it inbetween his fingers. "We should go look for him."

"No."

"We'll travel the way he went, take the long way round and-wait, what did you say?" Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

"I said no. You carry on with your little adventure, I'll go find him, calm him down a bit, talk to him. Then we'll follow your tracks." Arthur threw him a look of doubt. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"So what happened?" Morgana asked, determined to find out. She got a grunt of "huh?" in reply. Sighing, and resisting the urge to roll her eyes she repeated herself. "What happened?"

"I don't know, what happened?" Merlin seemed to continue his short and sour answers towards her. He looked towards her, electric blue meeting jungle green. His were piercing, you were unable to look away. Hers were mesmerising, you were unable to look away. Both of them found, they were unable to look away.

"With you and Arthur...what happened?" The wind seemed to grasp that moment, filling their ears with soft whispers and their hair with a gentle breeze.

"It's a long story." Morgana was disappointed with that answer. She felt almost as if she had a mission to find out what had happened, why it had happened.

"I like long stories. It's not like we don't have time or anything..." She kept his gaze, determined to win.

He tore his gaze away, giving her the satisfaction of victory, before letting out a sigh. "Well me and Gauis were walking down the street, this way in Camelot a few years ago now, and we walked past this big cage and all of a sudden this girl seemed to jump out..."

"Come on Merlin, how far did you bloody walk?" Gwaine growled. He had been walking for about two hours now, after volunteering to find Merlin after he'd stormed off. He had reacted worse than Gwaine had first thought. Normally Merlin might be in a small mood or hold a grudge, but that only lasted a few minutes. What if he was being serious about the lake? Guilt quickly consumed him, as he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

He paused for a moment, long around him, searching for any sign of where his friend had gone. Noticing some footprints in the mud, which seemed to be a size smaller than Gwaine's big feet, he followed the direction they were heading. _That rascals just gone halfway round the bloody lake I bet..._

Tears clouded Morgana's vision, but she didn't dare to let them fall. Merlin's story was sad and romantic. Morgana since she was a young child had loved forbidden loves and sad romances, she couldn't resist the stories in the libary.

"...And then I set it on fire-"

"How?" She frowned slightly, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I-I made a stick on fire and put it on there with her, didn't I?" Merlin reasoned, stuttering. "Anyway, then today they had some leftovers from last night, it wasn't much, but they wanted to get rid of it and feed it to the fish. I came up with a load of reasons why they shouldn't, and they I just told them my girlfriends in there, dead, but they didn't take me seriously and just chucked it in...I guess I overreacted..."

"Overreacted? No, you didn't. Arthur is a arrogant fool with a group of hungry puppies following him around." She pulled a disgusted face, "No respect for a dead woman! How could he even think that you would lie about something so..." Her hands flew about, gesturing a word neither of them could make out.

Merlin chuckled, shifting his position against the tree before looking at her and letting out a small sigh. She snapped her eyes towards him, questioning his actions. He shook his head, looking at the ground.

Once again the silence surrounded them, but not for long as Morgana's stomach interrupted. Her cheeks glowed a slight red while Merlin let out a small laugh before catching himself. "Were you a little hungry?" He teased.

"Just a little..." She replied, ignoring his childish behavior. "Spent so long listening to you rabbiting on I didn't realize it was getting so late. Look how low the sun is already."

Merlin guessed that it was about five by now. He had left the knights this morning at around half 11. "Oh no." He muttered, jumping up. "They're probably wondering where went, I've probably held up their quest and-"

"Do you see a search party anywhere?" Morgana stood up, brushing herself off. "Merlin, calm down. They've probably continued without you."

"MERLIN, IS THAT YOU?" A voice yelled, sending a few birds flying. A few seconds later Gwaine appeared, a smile on his face as he hugged his friend. "Bloody hell, what was up with you this morning! The others continued, I said I'd look for you and then we'd head towards where they're going. I didn't think you had gone far so I didn't bother taking the horse, then I sat down and might have fallen asleep for a few minutes...or an hour, I'm not too sure bu- Morgana?"

Tension froze up the air around the trio, no one quite sure what to say. Gwaine suddenly whipped out his sword but was quickly thrown back due to Morgana's surprise and instinctive magic.

"Are you alright?" Merlin rushed over to Gwaine, helping him back up.

"Fine, I'm fine..." He coughed, standing up straight. "Just tell me what the hells going on."

Merlin proceeded to tell Gwaine about storming off with no intention to where he was going up until the moment they were in. _How can Merlin trust her? _Gwaine thought silently, _what is wrong with him?_

"Right then..." Gwaine put his sword away, eyeing Morgana suspiciously. He couldn't exactly defeat her or anything right now... "Hope you two didn't get too cozy."

"We were just going back to mine, actually." Morgana shot him her infamous smirk suggestively, causing Gwaine to look Merlin over before returning his gaze back to her. She loved messing with the Knight's heads.

"Someone was a little peckish." Merlin explained, keeping his eyes on hers.

Gwaine looked at Merlin, with the wrong idea in mind. _Who knew our Merlin was such a lady killer?_

Gwaine followed Merlin and Morgana as they walked. He just wanted to go back and find Arthur and the other knights with Merlin, but what was he meant to say with Morgana there?Merlin looked relitivley calm around Morgana, but Gwaine didn't trust her with his best friend, so had no choice but to follow. They soon arrived at a small wooden hut. Merlin stopped in his tracks, hesitating.

"What is it?" He asked, following Merlin's gaze.

"Memories." He answered swiftly, before leaving Gwaine outside to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you for the reviews! :) I decided to continue it after the comments, although I've had a little writers block latley with my stories. I've had this one idea and can't think where to put it. Oh the joy of thinking I could handle more than one story at the same time, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I love hearing your thoughts on everything too. :)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short by the way. **

_"What is it?" He asked, following Merlin's gaze._

_"Memories." He answered swiftly, before leaving Gwaine outside to his thoughts._

Gwaine sighed, following his friend into the home of the witch. He walked through the door looking around. It was dark in here. There were shelves of potions and other things, obviously magical.

"What a happy looking place..." He said to himself, taking a final look round.

"What were you expecting, a castle?" Morgana's voice asked. "Soup and bread."

"Oh!" Gwaine smiled, plopping himself down on the floor cross legged.

Merlin laughed. "Hungry?"

He glared playfully at the raven haired boy. "It's your fault I haven't eaten in hours!"

"He does have emotions." Morgana said, pouring the soup into bowls. "You should have listened to him when he said about a dead girlfriend."

"I didn't know!" Gwaine put up his hands in surrender.

"Maybe you should try listening then..." Merlin sighed, leaning on one of the tables.

Gwaine frowned. "What?"

Merlin caught his eye, giving him a small frown. Gwaine sighed, knowing that he should shut up. Morgana passed him the bowl of soup and a loaf of bread. "You made this quickly..."

"You were standing outside for five minutes?" Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Thanks, Morgana."

"You can't just make soup from scratch in five minutes, you need to heat it and everything else."

Morgana smiled. "Magic."

"I'm not sure whether I'm hungry enough to eat this anymore..." He muttered under his breath.

Merlin frowned, his heart sinking slightly. "What, because she used magic?"

"As a knight, I should be arresting magic users, not having tea with them!"

"So you have a problem with magic?"

"That's not what I said-"

"It sounded like it."

Gwaine mentally face palmed himself. He was such a fool sometimes, he really needed to watch his tongue. "I didn't mean it too."

"Well?" Merlin asked, taking another sip of soup.

"Well what?"

"Do you have a problem with magic?"

"Yes! I do have a problem with magic! I had that old Dragoon guy use it on me!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "You had a sword in m-his backside!"

Gwaine frowned. "You weren't there, you wouldn't know."

"You told me." Merlin lied.

"None of the Knights told anyone, we agreed not to speak of it, Arthur would have us doing your jobs for letting him get away!"

"Well I assumed."

Gwaine frowned, not fully believing his friend. Merlin was hiding something, and he was going to find out what it was. "Why are you being so defensive about magic?"

Morgana spoke up. "I have magic."

"I wasn't talking to you..." Gwaine replied, before turning back to Merlin. "Why?"

"I just don't think it's right that people are hunted for what they are."

"We're not hunting them."

"Yes you are." Merlin sighed, "Tell me Gwaine, how is it right to kill someone because they are a little different to you?"

"Everyone's different. That's not the reason we kill them. It's for the safety of the people of Camelot, don't you care about them anymore, Merlin?" Gwaine tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course I do! But some of the people you are killing and people of Camelot! You're killing citizens in an attempt to protect them! You're terrifying people, how can it be right? People don't choose magic-"

Gwaine stood up, his voice raised. "Don't choose it? People choose to study it, choose to learn it! Of course people choose it!"

Morgana growled. "I didn't." Gwaine looked at her, suddenly remembering she was still there. Great, he'd basically just said he wanted to kill his host. "I never chose magic, it chose me. I never had a choice in the matter, it just happened. So I'm meant to be punished for who I am?"

"Who you are," Gwaine dug himself deeper, "Is a traitor to Camelot. You betrayed family and friends. Even if you didn't choose magic, you still proved it to be evil."

"Am I evil?" Merlin asked quietly, looking into Gwaine's warm brown eyes.

"What?"

Merlin repeated himself. "Am I evil?"

Gwaine sighed. "No, you're not evil Merlin. You don't have magic. But if you did, you would be. It corrupts you, you've got to have realized that by now. Every time that we go fighting something evil, it happens to be connected to magic." Merlin looked as if he was about to cry. "I know you want to look for the best in people, Merlin. You're a good man. But there are bad people out there. Surely you know that?"

"I know there are bad people. I just don't understand why you call me good yet bad at the same time." With that, Merlin walked out the room, through a door which led to another room.

"What..?" Gwaine frowned, turning on Morgana. "What have you done? You did something when I was out there-"

"I made soup." Morgana replied, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't touch him."

"You've done something to him." Gwaine growled before yelling; "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Merlin came back out, standing infront of Morgana. "Gwaine..."

"What did she do to you, Merlin?"

"She didn't do anything."

"Really?" Gwaine almost laughed. "Then what the hell is going on?"

"You called me evil, yet say I'm a good man." Merlin replied, sadness in his eyes.

Morgana was ready to punch him to death right now, but she'd let him deal with his friend first, out of the goodness of her heart. Merlin had lied to her, attempted to kill her, and just a fawn in the side. He had lied to her for so long now. When she most needed him.

"What? I never called you evil?"

"You said magic users are evil!"

"I didn't say you-"

"I HAVE MAGIC." Merlin yelled, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I..I have magic..."

"I don't believe you." Gwaine replied, honestly. How could his friend have magic?

Merlin sighed, bringing his hand to his mouth, whispering into it. His eyes flashed gold.

Gwaine watched in awe as a small fire appeared in his friend's hand.

"Now do you believe me?"

"I don't understand. Why would you practice magic when you know how bad it is?"

"I didn't. I've always had magic. I could move objects before I could talk."

"What?"

"I was born with magic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you all so much for the reviews :D Here is some more :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You never said anything..." Gwaine said sadly, his eyes showing hurt and betrayal.

"How could I?" Merlin replied, shrugging. "I'm sorry, I wanted to, but I didn't know how you or anyone else would react. It wasn't as if I chose this life."

"You couldn't even trust me." Gwaine looked upset, but he showed signs of understanding in his warm brown eyes.

"I do trust you. I wasn't ready to tell you though. I was going to tell you not that long ago, but something happened and you started cursing, saying how evil magic was or something." He sighed.

"Really?" The knight frowned. "I don't remember..."

"Oh." Merlin's expression was dazed. "Maybe you were drunk again..."

The two boys looked at each other for a minute before chorusing; "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I never told you." Melrin apologized.

"It's okay. I forgive you. But from now on, no more secrets?" Gwaine asked, holding out a hand to seal the deal. "We tell each other everything. Otherwise I will never take you to a tavern again."

Merlin grinned, shaking his hand. "No more secrets." He agreed.

"Glad you two have sorted things out between you." A voice said. They turned round to see-

"Morgana!" Merlin gasped, "Shit! Oh crap!"

Morgana raised an elegant eyebrow. "Really, Merlin?"

"Sorry. Argh," He ran his hands threw his hair, mentally beating himself up for the mistake. "Kilgharra is going to kill me..."

"Kilgharra?" She asked, curiously. What else was the boy hiding from her?

He looked at her, debating what to say. "A dragon..."

"WHAT?" Gwaine yelled, "What happened to being honest?"

Merlin sighed, closing his eyes tightly in frustration. "Sit down...both of you..I'll explain everything..." He opened them again to see Gwaine walking away towards the table. Morgana however was infront of him, her emerald eyes staring up into his blue sapphires. "I'm so sorry."

"Save it." She replied, her voice lower than usual, holding hurt. "Explain everything. Since you were born."

Merlin sighed as he watched her join Gwaine at the table. He hadn't expected her to come at it this way. No, he had expected violence, torture even, any type of anger. He was sure she hated him. She hated him before, with such passion. Was it possible to hate someone even more than how she had hated him only an hour ago?

"That's quite a life story, Merlin." Gwaine said, after Merlin had finished telling them everything. "Can I see your pets sometime?"

Merlin smiled. "Sure." Gwaine grinned happily.

"You let me suffer alone..." Morgana said quietly.

"I'm sorry...I was told that I couldn't..." He sighed, "I tried to help you..."

"You've betrayed me more than I realized, Merlin." Morgana lifted her gaze up to his eyes. "You are a traitor."

"Isn't that a bit far?" Gwaine asked, twiddling his thumbs. "I mean, he didn't have a choice. He wasn't allowed to help you, he was meant to kill you, but he did help you and he saved you."

"After trying to kill me." She hissed angrily.

"That was an accident! I didn't mean for you to fall and hit your head or anything! I just meant to close the doors!" Merlin protested, "Morgana, please, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Even when you poisoned me?" She asked.

"Oh my..." Gwaine growled, "We've both just heard the whole story, accept it, he tried to help you! He tried to save you! He never wanted to hurt you, but you forced him to do that!"

Morgana sent them both a glare before storming out the room. The boys watched her leave before turning back to each other.

"She'll never forgive me." Merlin sighed, looking back at the door she had just walked through.

"Would you forgive her, after everything she has done?" Gwaine asked softly.

Merlin mused over the question for a few seconds before responding. "Yes. If she asked for forgiveness, if that was what she wanted, I would forgive her."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "Did anything happen between you two?"

Merlin frowned. "I just told you my life story."

"Yes, but you missed out the whole Freya part until I asked about it and insisted that you stuck to your word of being honest." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Who knows what else you might be hiding? How many girls has Gauis seen in and out those doors, eh?"

"None." Merlin answered, giving Gwaine a shut-up look. "Nothing happened between me and Morgana. Apart from what I told you, but nothing else happened. The most we've been is friends."

"Yeah, because friends love each other..." Gwaine muttered under his breath.

After a while Morgana came back in to the room, looking at the two boys. "You still here?"

"Nope." Gwaine answered.

Merlin smiled. "We're just your imagination, carry on with your normal business, don't worry about us."

Morgana looked at them as if they were crazy. "Nutters..." She frowned before walking back over to them. "I'm still not happy with you, Merlin."

"What about me?" Gwaine asked, looking up innocently.

"You're still in my good books. " She sat down on one of the chairs, "Unlike some."

"Morgana?" Merlin said, "I am sorry."

"Don't believe you."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

"I don't believe that you are sorry." She smirked, "If you are, you have to prove it."

"What? How am I meant to prove it?" He sighed, frowning at her.

Her smirk become more evil. "Well, I ask you to do something to prove it, and you do it. If you're really sorry."

He sat up, puffing his chest out slightly. "What do I have to do?"

"You're crazy." Merlin yelled against the roaring winds.

"No, I'm not the one who is going to be jumping off of this." Morgana replied, raising his eyebrows. "You are."

Gwaine looked over the edge, watching the waves crashing below. "Are you sure this is the only way he can prove that he's sorry?"

"Yep." She answered.

Merlin frowned. "I'll die..."

Morgana seemed to muse over this for a moment before smiling brightly. "No, you won't. Not if you're smart."

Merlin sighed. The challenge Morgana had said him was stupid. He was supposed to jump off this cliff to prove he was sorry. He was 99% sure that this was just her wanting revenge on him. Unfortunately, that 1% had won him over, telling him to jump. _Morgana wants me to trust her, so trust her I shall._

His blue eyes shone against the stormy weather. Taking a deep breath, telling himself he would be fine despite the odds that were against him, he ran forward.

"MERLIN?" He recognized the voice immediately as Arthurs. It was too late though, he was already jumping off the edge. "MERLIN!"

Arthur ran to the edge, leaning over. He watched as his friend fell, plummeting through the air. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HIM GWAINE!"

"I am..." Gwaine mumbled, regret filling his stomach. He looked up at Morgana who was watching Merlin like a hawk as he fell. "Morgana, you said..."

"You trusted the witch who turned against Camelot?" Arthur growled, "Why the hell is Merlin jumping off a cliff?"

"He's proving something..." Morgana answered. The cliff was incredibly tall, and Merlin, funnily enough, was falling rather slowly.

"What?" Arthur looked up at Gwaine. "Is this one of your stupid pub dares? Why would you ask him to jump off a cliff, are you crazy? What is he trying to prove, that he's a man?"

"He is a man, he doesn't need to prove that." Gwaine replied, "He's proving that he is sorry."

"What..?" The blonde frowned, confused.

"He's proving that he is truly sorry." Gwaine admitted.

"To who? What for?"

"Morgana. I..." He gulped, "I can't tell you why."

"This is stupid, he's going to die- speaking of which..." Arthur looked over the cliff, to see his friend still falling. "He's falling very slowly..."

"Uh, that's me." Morgana lied, "I wanted to see if he really is brave and true to his word."

"Brave or foolish?" Arthur spat angrily. "He better be okay, or else I-What on earth?" The group looked up to see a large red dragon fly over them. "I killed him, how can he be here!"

No-one answered his question, but watched as the dragon dived down towards Merlin. Morgana smiled slightly, fascinated by the red beast, even if it did apparently hate her. She thought to herself, he'll hate me even more after this.

"Oh no..." Arthur said, "He's going to eat Merlin!" Gwaine at this point spluttered out some laughter. "What is wrong with you, your friend is about to be eaten by a dragon, and you are laughing?"

Gwaine bit his lip, trying to contain it as tears slid down his face. He shook his head.

A flash of red passed infront of them, causing Arthur, and the knights behind him, to fall over in shock. The dragon dropped Merlin onto the ground after he had been hanging on by his claws before flying off.

Merlin stood up, grinning goofily. "That was quite fun actually!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." Morgana replied, content.

"So, have I proven myself?"

Morgana nodded. "Yes, you have proven yourself to be brave as well as sorry."

"Brave?" Arthur scoffed, "Merlin you are an idiot! You fool! You must be completely stupid!"

"Uh..." Merlin managed, blinking in surprise. He thought he had heard Arthur inside his head. "Nice to see you..."

The King's jaw dropped. "You've been with Morgana after storming off from us for whatever stupid reason, and when we find you, you are jumping off a cliff to prove that you're sorry to a witch? Am I seeing things?"

"No, it's all real." Merlin replied, annoyed. "And you know why I stormed off."

"What because your imaginary girlfriend was sleeping with the fishes?" Arthur growled, his face close to Merlin's.

"Yes. If that's a stupid reason to you, I guess I was wrong when I thought we were friends." Merlin growled, his voice strong.

Arthur mentally slapped himself. How could he have been so stupid? How could Merlin have been such an idiot? How could him and Gwaine be such traitors by consulting with Morgana? "You thought we were friends? You must be more stupid than I thought you were. I'm King, I'm not friends with servants like you, because that's all you are. A mere servant."

The blonde regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He suddenly wished he had the power to go back in time and take it all back. Go back in time and make sure Merlin never stormed off after their argument.

Merlin's eyes were wet, but he didn't let any fall. He wanted to cry there and then, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. "If that's how you feel." Merlin nodded once before walking away back into the forest heading back where he had come from. Morgana was quick to follow him.

Gwaine looked Arthur in the eye. "I can't believe you just said that to him..."

"Neither can I..." Arthur sighed, before his rage came back. "I can't believe either of you could be such traitors."

"Our loyalties were always with you, they were for a reason. Now we have more reason to lay our loyalties else where." He spat before following the other two into the forest, leaving Arthur to think about what had just happened.

His first thought was how Gwen would kill him. _After ten years of torture._


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaahh! Thank you all majourly for the reviews!  
Little shout out here to::  
Readernurse  
Paladinobr  
Mike3207  
Merlinluvaa  
Bethanypendragon  
Niwaki  
Verbal-Enigma  
Sacred3  
Blood thirsty animal  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_His first thought was how Gwen would kill him. __After ten years of torture._

Arthur had arrived back in Camelot with the knights (minus Gwaine and his manservant) trembling with fear.

It wasn't right. He was the man who never shook in fear even when the world was against him, because he always had Merlin and Gwen at his side along with Knights of the round table, and often trusty old Gauis.

But the Knights were all unsure. Everything had been a big shock to them, just like it had to Arthur. Elyan had done his best to comfort him, pretty much taking command. He suggested they went back home and sorted everything out there. The rest of them had sat quietly, doing their usual job. Arthur had tried to talking to them yet recivied nothing from them. He knew that they thought he had been a prat, but he knew that himself.

Gauis, he knew for a fact, would not be at all happy with his King. Gauis had been like an Uncle to him since he was little, always caring but strict and advising when needed. Gauis would probably yell at him, which if in all honesty, he really thought he needed.

Gwen...that was the reason his body shook. He was scared of his wife. No, that was not good enough to descirbe it. He was terrified, he would rather face a griffin - no, make that a pack of griffins.

"It'll be okay, Arthur." Elyan attempted to calm him, "Gwen will understand..."

He shook his head sadly as they jumped off the horses. "She will kill me. I've been a fool, I've been wanting to kill myself for this, I'd be throwing the imposter in the dungeons if she said it was okay. We all know what she's like."

"Arthur!" He spun round and opened his arms as his wife ran towards him happily. She hugged him tightly, grinning. "I'm so glad you're all back safe and sound." She pulled away and greeted her brother with a hug and gentle words before looking around, a frown on her angelic face. "Where are Merlin and Gwaine?"

"About that..." Arthur started, "Maybe we should go sit down inside."

She looked at him, her eyes big and fearful. "What's happened to them?" Her voice was barley a whisper.

_Oh dear..._ The blonde thought, _She's going to cry...TELL HER BEFORE SHE CRIES. Rather she was holding a knife to my throat than crying._ "It's a long story. Before you run me through, I was angry and upset, feeling betrayed, it's not easy when everyone betrays you so you must understand I didn't mean what I said and-"

"Arthur Pendragon!" She snapped, "What have you done?"

He took a deep breath. He needed to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Merlin stormed off because we threw some leftovers into a lake, we didn't know his dead girlfriend was in there, I swear! I never knew he even had one at some point. But Gwaine said he'd find him and we should continue with the quest. That we did, the next time we saw them was on our way back and Merlin jumped off a cliff."

Gwen gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. "Oh my gosh..." Her eyes watered as she feared the worst.

"He was with Gwaine and..." Arthur gulped, "Morgana. I don't know what's been going on or anything there. Anyway, Merlin jumped apparently it was a test so Morgana knew he was sorry for something. Then I noticed him falling really slowly, then a dragon came. I honestly thought it would eat him and Gwaine was just laughing at me! Then the dragon brought Merlin back up and I had an argument with him because they seemed to be friends with Morgana!"

"Arthur..." Gwen whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

"Then those three stormed off into the woods. I was a complete...prat." He finished sadly, breathing in and out heavily.

Gwen caught her brothers eye, and she knew Arthur would be torturing himself over what he had said, whatever it was. She could understand why he felt betrayed...she did too.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry this chapter isn't very good, I aplogise for such a long update time as well! :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I might change the story into a M possibly just to be on the safe side...I wanted to know what you guys thought. It's just whilst writting this I suddenly thought 'Is this okay for the rating?' I think it is but I wasn't 100% sure.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like ages. I've been working on my other story, Raindrops of the eyes, and I've had GCSE English on top of my usual homework. Just gotta love that Scottish Play... :S**

**ANYWAY...Thank all of you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry about the wait, hopefully it'll have been worth it? (Crosses fingers hopefully) I'll shut up now and let you read. :) Enjoy, and all comments welcome. :P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Then those three stormed off into the woods. I was a complete...prat." He finished sadly, breathing in and out heavily._

_Gwen caught her brothers eye, and she knew Arthur would be torturing himself over what he had said, whatever it was. She could understand why he felt betrayed...she did too._

Arthur was having a lie-in and wouldn't wake up until midday. The past day he had locked himself in his chambers, not wanting to talk to anyone. He had talked to Gwen about some of it that night, explaining all his ideas and fears. She listened carefully, taking it all in and comforting him when his eyes watered.

She walked towards the stables, the sun just beginning to rise. Her clothes were ones that she hadn't worn for a long time now. It was peculair how she had worn this to help save Merlin's home village and now she was wearing it to go find him and Gwaine and possibly save them.

She let out a small sigh as she looked around the stables. Her favourite horse was a red one named Blaze. She saddled him up, preparing him for the ride ahead quickly and smoothly. She guided him out of the stables where she noted the sun still rising. She jumped on the horse, quickly urging him onwards, out of Camelot and towards the Darkling Woods.

The woods had a low mist, covering Blaze's legs. Gwen looked around nervously, feeling vulnrebel. She had brought her sword with her for protection if she needed to defend herself. Clutching the reins a little tighter she nudged Blaze into a run, soaring through the woods quickly.

_Where could they be?_ She thought, her eyes wide and alert as the forest whizzed past her. _This is silly, I don't even know where they are or anything._ She prayed she wouldn't get lost.

Gwaine stiffiled a yawn as he stood up and stretched. "I'm hungry." He announced to the other two who were still sleeping. The trio had came back in to the hovel, nackered from their little adventure yesterday. They sat down with some wine that Morgana managed to magic up and it wasn't along before they all crashed on the floor, leaning against chairs or benches.

The handsome knight walked around the hovel, attempting to figure out how he could make some food. After five minutes of walking around cluelessly he put his foot down. "Oh, sod this!" He growled, storming outside into the mist. "Great, I can't even look for some vegetables that she could be growing..." With a final sigh he walked further into the forest, stretching his legs. He was still a knight, he still needed his exercise.

Back in the hovel Morgana opened her eyes becoming aware of the small pounding in her head. A small groan escaped her lips and she shuffled against the floor. It took her a few moments to realise her head wasn't on the floor. She glanced downwards, making sure her body was on the floor before confusion swept upon her features. Slowly, she sat up, looking behind her.

Merlin was asleep, leaning against the wall. Her head had been resting on his legs. A small blush revealed itself on her cheeks as she scooted away and stood up, brushing herself down. She groaned again. The floor had not been kind to her body last night. Glancing at Merlin she thought; _It'll be even worse for him when he awakes._

She let out a small yawn as she walked towards the cuboards, pulling out random pieces of food, unaware of the blue eyes that were watching her from the floor across the room.

"What are you doing?"

The raven haired woman snapped round, feeling foolish as she realized it was only Merlin. "Haven't you ever seen someone cook before?"

He smiled, stretching his legs out across the floor and his arms up towards the cealing. "Yes, of course." His blue eyes caught her emerald ones and his lips turned upwards into a goofy grin. "It's just..."

She frowned. "It's just, _what_, now Merlin?"

"What are you going to cook for breakfast with potions, voo-doo dolls and a loaf of bread?"

Morgana looked onto the table at what she had pulled out the cuboards. "I've only just awoken myself. I was clearly not thinking straight." She turned away, ignoring the amused chuckle from the raven haired boy behind her.

Merlin eventually got up from his spot on the floor, groaning in pain as he stretched his back out. "Ouch." He said, reaching to pat his back in attempt to soothe it. "Back-ache."

Morgana nodded, glancing up at him. She bit her lip as she continued to make some form of porridge, Merlin walking right up behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck, his eyes peering over her shoulder. A chill ran down her back, causing her body to shiver in response.

"Are you cold?" Merlin frowned.

"No."

"But you shivered."

"Just..." She turned around, coming face to face with him. He was closer than she thought. "A cold breeze."

He mouth fell open slightly as if to say 'okay'. Morgana looked at his lips hungrily, biting her own causing Merlin to lick his.

They both looked back up into each others eyes uncertainly. Their brains seemed to stop working, coming to a halt.

After a minute of silence and held stares, Merlin spoke quietly. "I missed you, Morgana."

She gave a small nod, her lips parting which didn't escape Merlin's notice. He mentally scoulded himself. _What is wrong with me?_

Without knowing what was really happening, he ducked down in attempt for their lips to met. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when she placed her hands on his shoulder, yanking him down at the same time.

Their lips crashed together like a burst of colourful fruits and colours appearing from nowhere. His hands snaked around her waist, holding her firmly as her own massaged the back of his neck and the other hand ran through his hair.

She inwardly growled, annoyed with herself. _How could you be so weak, you fool!_ Her nails suddenly dug deep into Merlin's neck allowing her to recieve a growl in reply and him pushing her body against his own.

One of his hands ran up her back as if trying to make sure all her body was in contact with his. Their tongues seemed to battle in their mouths, both wanting to be stronger than the other. Of course, Merlin won the peculiar battle and Morgana gasped in surprise before moaning in pleasure.

Merlin lifted her up onto the table so she sat with her legs wrapping his waist and his hands slipped down to her hips.

The door bursted open and Merlin jumped back as Morgana quickly slipped off the table.

"Alright? You're both finally up!" Gwaine smiled at the pair of them. He hadn't witnessed anything intimate. "Ohh, is that breakfast filling my nostirals?"

"Indeed." Morgana replied, looking down over the porridge she had been making. "Porridge."

"I like porridge..." Gwaine smiled to himself happily before snapping back into reality. "How long have you been awake?"

"Uh..." Morgana refused to look at him, her hair falling infront of her face, hiding the blush.

"Not that long. Morgana was up before me." Merlin smiled, quickly getting back into his normal mode. "Thought she could make breakfast with voo-doo dolls and bread."

Gwaine laughed loudly. "I hope that isn't what I've got to eat."

Morgana smiled weakly. "Of course not."

The knight suddenly noticed the awkward silence and how odd they were both acting. They both looked tense and refused to look at each other. Gwaine's dirty mind started to spin; _Wonder what they got up in the time I was away exercising. It appears they may have been doing a little exercise of their own..._ He gave Merlin a cheeky smile and wiggled his eyebrows suggestivley.

Merlin frowned in repsonse, a dumbfounded expression on his face. _Playing that game, are we?_ Gwaine thought. _Well I'll just clear things up then. _"What happened to being honest?"

"What?" Merlin frown deepened.

"Something happened when I was out jogging-"

Morgana interrupted. "What happened? Did a deer startle you?" She smirked, the scene playing in her head.

"No, I meant with you two."

The magical pair froze, looking awkwardly at their feet. Merlin spoke up first. "What are you talking about?"

Gwaine crossed his arms. "Merlin, don't force me to pin you down and-"

Morgana interrupted him again. "You claim something happened between myself and the fool next to me yet you are the one who plans to pin him down and do who knows what to him. I think there is something going on between you two."

Gwaine's mind seemed to sidetrack at this point, becoming distracted in defending himself and his sexuality. "There is nothing between me and Merlin! We are friends, nothing more, nothing less. I can't believe you would even suggest-I am interested in women, women who are kind, have a sense of humour that is to my style." He shot Morgana a small glare. "Honest and full of spirit."

Merlin gasped, teasing the poor Knight. "You like Princess Mithian!"

"I do not!"

"Don't lie! What happened to being honest?" Merlin watched Gwaine struggle, smugly. Gwaine lifted his arms in silent protest, not sure what to do now his own weapon had backfired on him.

"I think I need another run." He stated finally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah, thank all of you so much for the reviews!  
I can't believe it, haha. Thank you all so much, your comments are majourly appreciated. :)**

**This is quite short but I just liked where it ended so, yeah.**

_"I think I need another run." He stated finally._

**Back in Camelot...**

Arthur yawned, strecthing out his body. He felt well rested and full of energy, resulting in him jumping up out of bed. He looked behind him where Gwen would have slept. The bed on her side was made, neat and tidy with an envelope. His stomach churned as he reached over and ripped it open.

Quickly unfolding the letter, he read through it.

_Dear Arthur._

_You needed a good nights sleep. I've gone looking for Merlin and Gwaine. Don't try and follow me, please, it may only make things worse. I'll be safe._

_Make sure you get your duties completed;_

Arthur rolled his eyes, ignoring the list of things he had to do underneath and scanned for the next part.

_Try and calm down, let it all out and rationalize everything. I will bring them back to Camelot, where they belong. But you must play your part too and put your pride away. It is one of your great strengths and weaknesses._

_I hope to return shortly, within the next couple of days. I'll be fine, don't worry, carry on normally. Also, don't cause any fuss with the people, it will only make things worse._

_Love you, always,  
Gwen. X_

The blonde gave a weak smile at the kiss she put beside her name. Thoughts ran round his head. _What if something happens to her? Should I send some patrols out? How am I meant to carry on for two days, acting like everything is normal when my knights hate me, one of them is missing and my friend- manservant and now my wife too! Oh, and my missing knight and manservant are currently sheltering with Camelot's enemy, my sister, Morgana. Who is magic._ Taking a deep breath in, the right side of his brain seemed to take Gwen's advice. _Shut up. Your friends are with your sister, they will come back. Friends always do. Get on with your everyday life, talk to the Knights if you need someone to confide in. They understand, they are just as confused as you. Everyone just reacts differently._

Arthur quickly changed himself, (which proved to be very difficult) and set himself the first mission of the day. Find the kitchens, get food, eat.

He sighed, realizing how hard these next few days would be.

**With Gwen...**

The mist had now cleared and the sun was high in the sky, indicating it was about midday by now. She held a blank expression as she allowed her mind to wander towards her husband.

He would have awoke from his sleep by now and read the letter. She hoped, prayed, that he would stick to her advice and not go against it.

Blaze was now slowly walking through the forest taking it easy after the running earlier that morning. Gwen looked sharply to her left where she heard a twig snap, and what sounded like footsteps.

A man stood there, his mouth open and his eyes wide as he stared at Gwen in shock. "Hello, Gwen." He greeted.

"Gwaine." She nodded, attempting to get off the tall horse. Gwaine was quickly by her side, helping her down. "What's going on?"

"Didn't Arthur tell you?" He frowned. Gwen mentally winced as she noticed that Gwaine didn't call him Princess like usual. "He was a total-"

"Yes, I know that." Gwen said, "I know what happened between you three, but why were you with Morgana in the first place? That's what I want to know."

"Uh..." Gwaine shuffled his feet uncomfortably, uncertian of what to say.

"Where is Morgana? And where is Merlin?"

"They are back at Morgana's." He answered, "I woke up, went jogging, came back, went back out jogging, came back, had breakfast, we talked, they started making lunch, i went jogging again and I met you and now-"

"Alright, I think I get the picture." Gwen assured him, "Can you take me to them?"

**Back at Morgana's Hovel...**

Neither magic users wanted to mention what happened earlier. Whilst Gwaine had gone on another jog, they hadn't talke at all. Once the chatty knight had returned once more and got the conversation going they fell right back to where they had been before.

The knight had gone for yet another jog, claiming he would go down to the river and wash because he smelt. Morgana wrinkled her nose in distaste.

The pair sat on opposite sides of the cauldron watching as the meat cooked over the top.

"Why are we cooking this when you could probably just magically have it cooked in two seconds?" Merlin asked, frowning at the meat.

"It would probably end up...well done." She stated, "A little too well done."

He grrunted in reply, standing up and walking around, leaning on her chair. "I'm bored."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Well find something to do."


	7. Chapter 7

_He grunted in reply, standing up and walking around, leaning on her chair. "I'm bored."_

_Morgana rolled her eyes. "Well find something to do."_

Merlin looked at a wall, a smirk sliding on his face. _Found something_. He thought.

Morgana on the other hand didn't think anything of what she had just said. She simply stood up and went to stand behind Merlin, watching as his mind went elsewhere.

She smirked, a glint in her eye which was like a lioness ready to pounce.

"Argh!" Merlin yelled, jumping in surprise as Morgana jumped on his back. "Mor-What are you doing!"

She laughed wickedly. "Awh, did I scare you?"

"What? Pft, no, you wish...you don't scare me."

Morgana rolled her eyes, sliding off of the warlock and Merlin bit his lip at the feeling of her legs around him. He turned, facing her and couldn't help but notice the way her eyes seemed to shine with happiness.

"Of course you're not." She whispered softly, taking hold of his necker with one hand and pulling him down so they were eye to eye. "So...what about me and daggers?"

Merlin gulped. "D-Daggers? Depends what you were doing with them."

She smirked, pulling out a dagger from - well, Merlin wasn't completely sure but settled with it being from the back of her belt. She let go of his neckerchief and undid his belt, her smirk growing as it fell to the floor. Her eyes lifted from his stomach to check his reaction.

Nothing. His face was blank. Inwardly growling for the fact she didn't get a reaction she grabbed the bottom of his tunic with her free hand and placed the dagger under it before bringing it up, ripping the tunic in two.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, frowning at his half ripped tunic as she continued to bring the dagger up. His heart hammered against his ribcage and adrenaline pumped through his body.

Morgana's lips pursed, uncertain of how to answer. In all honesty, she didn't even know. Heck, she couldn't even hear herself think. She was acting purely on instinct...or desire.

Once she had finished with the shirt, she pulled it off his shoulders and threw it aside.

Merlin took her by surprise, suddenly grabbing her waist and pulling her on to the very tips of her toes and crashing his lips to hers hungrily.

Morgana let out a soft moan, attempting to press her body to his naked torso even more so than they already were. "Merlin..." She mumbled into his lips.

He picked her up and her legs swung around his hips instantly, sitting comfortably. Merlin growled as he sat her on the table and tried to decrease the distance between them.

Her nails were digging into his back as her tongue demanded dominance in the kiss which Merlin would not allow her without a fight.

His hand went down to her ankle and slid up under her dress before coming to a halt at her inner thigh. "Mer..." She whimpered, locking him between her legs. He nearly let out a laugh. Here was Morgana begging him.

A sense of power filled him as he took a step back and took her all in. Her hair was messier than usual, her lips swollen and pursed as she drew in raggedy breaths, her breasts rising and falling. One side of her gothic dress was lifted up to her hips as her legs dangled off the side of the table. Her eyes were filled with lust and confusion as to why he had just left her.

"You're beautiful..." He gasped.

Meanwhile...

"It's a rather long story, I don't think I should be the one to tell you it. It's not my secret to share." Gwaine explained to Gwen as they walked up to the hovel.

The queen nodded and looked around curiously before spotting what she assumed was Morgana's hovel. "Is that it?"

Gwaine paused, following her gaze. "Yeah, that's it. Do you think lunch will be ready yet?"

**Okay, I'm really not sure if this chapter was awfully terrible or what tbh. :/ I hope it was good but I don't feel I've done very well at this at all, eurgh.. :S Owell.**

**BTW, Sorry it's shortt. **


	8. Chapter 8

_The queen nodded and looked around curiously before spotting what she assumed was Morgana's hovel. "Is that it?"_

_Gwaine paused, following her gaze. "Yeah, that's it. Do you think lunch will be ready yet?"_

**Back to the hovel...**

_Bloody hell._Morgana thought as she sat on the table, looking a beautiful mess. She attempted to speak but nothing came out and she ended up feeling like a goldfish.

Merlin was pretty certain about how he felt about all of this. He mused; _I regret nothing._  
The pair locked eyes, silently trying to figure out what to do next.

Her gaze shifted down to his trousers where a small bulge was and licked her lips hungrily.  
Merlin winced and attempted conversation. "Morgana, I-"

"Shut up." She said, placing her feet back on the ground as she gracefully walked towards him. "Shut up and finish what you started."

His jaw dropped, not sure whether his ears had deceived him or not. Morgana's eyes flashed a bright, sparkling gold and Merlin felt himself pushed down from behind before landing in a chair. He looked back up to see her kneeling infront of him. His eyes bulged; She won't...will she?

As if she was answering his silent question she tugged at his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles. Slowly and carefully she ran her hands up his leg, stopping at the top of the knee which she used to help push herself up and leant over his body.

"Morgana..." He breathed, as she wriggled around before settling upon him. "Morgana-"  
"Merlin." She warned, her emeralds darker, more aroused. "What did I say?"  
"Shut up." He answered. She raised her eyesbrows. "Shut up and finish what you started."  
A smirk slid on her face. "Well?"

With no hesitation, he grabbed her waist and jolted her so she fell over him, one of her hands on the point where his shoulder and neck met, the other resting on his heart.

"Merlin!" She squeaked in surprise before he brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was different this time. Both other times it had been desperate and hungry, brutal and strong. This time it was slower, much more gentle and soft, almost...loving.

One of his hands ran up and down the back of her thigh slowly, teasing her. She growled, biting down on his lip. He smirked triumphantly before turning the kiss more aggressive and clumsily starting unlacing her dress.

Suddenly, their lips parted and he frowned in confusion before gasping as she bit on his neck, just above the neckerchief, and started sucking on it, gently licking it occasionally.

"Ah," He hissed, shivering slightly. "Ffff.."

Morgana grinned wickedly at him. Ducking down again, she began to kiss his topless body, sinking herself back onto the floor.

_This isn't fair_. He thought sadly._ I'm nearly naked and she's still in her dress, even if it is unlaced at the back_.

"Here it is!" A voice yelled from outside.

The pair locked eyes, frozen. In a swift movement she jumped up like a cat and pulled him up to stand before yanking his trousers back up and rushing him through to another room, shoving him in there and following, locking the door behind her. Just in time.

Gwaine opened the front door, grinning happily. "Hey, guys, look who I found!"

He frowned when there was no reply. "Guys?"

Gwen followed behind him, peering around the door and looking around the room. "Is that..."

"Merlin's shirt..." Gwaine nodded, walking over and picking the tunic off the floor. He flapped it about before hanging it infront of himself to show her the rip.

Morgana and Merlin were leaning against the door, trying to breathe quietly.  
"Can you breathe a little quieter?" He whispered.  
She shook her head, her dark curls flying. "No."

The handle moved. Someone was trying to enter the room from the other side.

The pair looked at each other, panicking.

"Gwaine, don't bother." They frowned. Was that Gwen?

"Why not, they might have gone in here ready to jump out and surprise us." Gwaine's voice replied.

"I doubt it. If they were here, they would have come out by now. Come on, lets go look for them. Maybe they went to collect some water or something? Or just went for a walk?"

The handle fell back to it's normal place and footsteps could be heard, getting quieter as they walked further away. Finally the front door clicked shut and the pair burst out laughing.

"I thought..." Morgana started, gasping for air.

Merlin grinned, catching his breath before speaking. "They would come in here..." He chuckled. "My heart..." He placed his hand on the organ, feeling it beating heavily.

Morgana watched him silently as he tilted his head back against the door, relaxing. After a couple of minutes he closed his eyes slowly. Morgana smirked, already planning in her mind.

_**With the search party...**_

"Gwaine, can you please just tell me everything?" Gwen sighed, sitting down on a log. "Please? I won't be mad, so long as you aren't turning evil. Then I would have to have some serious words with you."

Gwaine barked. "Ha!" He copied Gwen's actions and sat on a log next to her. "Well...you know about Merlin storming off and then I went to find him?"

She nodded.

He picked up a stick, twiddling it in his fingers as he felt more uncomfortable with giving away Merlin's secret. "He was sitting on his own, upset over Freya and Morgana saw him and well...I guess her good side came back out to shine. She asked him what was wrong and I guess he needed to let it all out. He'd been hiding it all for so long, never telling anyone, never asking for anything...it become too much and he needed someone who would just...understand a little better, I suppose."

Gwen frowned, confused as to what Gwaine was talking about but kept quiet, letting him continue with the tale.

"I found them talking and they explained why they were talking...then they went back to Morgana's and I followed. To be fair, Merlin just needed a break from everything and I think Morgana was lonely. She's spent so much time trying to take over Camelot, it's become repetitive and she was alone and desperate to break that cycle."

"I can imagine." Gwen agreed, picturing her old friend sitting alone, frustrated that everything was just the same every day. She had always hated things being repetitive.

"So we went back to her hovel and to be honest, I wasn't happy to say the least. I'm a knight, I should be arresting her, not having tea with her. I might have started ranting about how evil sorcerers were and everything which Merlin got really angry about."

She could imagine that too. Merlin sticking up for what he believed strongly in. Back when Morgana was good, they had been close friends. Merlin had already explained to her that Morgana couldn't help the fact she had magic. She was born with it, it chose her. He knew because she had told him when they were friends.

She sighed, remembering how upset he had been telling her that tale. Of course it seemed understandable that he didn't believe all magic users could be evil. In a way, she kind of believed that too.

"I didn't really understand why he was angry. It took me a while. He kept asking 'Am I evil then?'" He shoved the stick into the ground, letting out another sigh.

"Gwaine-"  
"Don't hurt him. He was born with it."  
"Gwaine-"  
"Don't tell Arthur. Merlin has been-"  
"GWAINE!" She yelled, standing up. "I was just going to say, stop sighing...and what do you mean? What was Merlin going on about?"

"Gwen..." He stood up, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You can't tell Arthur or anyone. He was born with it and can't help it. He could move objects with his mind before he could talk. He's protecting Camelot, always has been from the moment he arrived. Nearly every life-saving moment we took as luck was him."

Her eyes were wide and confused. "Are you saying that Merlin had magic?"

**Boom. And that is the end of this chapter. What did you think?**

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter, I love hearing your thoughts on the story. Again, I aplogise for the last chapter being so awfully short. I have no excuse but lack of motavation and a little writers block, but I'm over that now, so hopefully the chapters will start filling out more.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Gwen..." He stood up, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You can't tell Arthur or anyone. He was born with it and can't help it. He could move objects with his mind before he could talk. He's protecting Camelot, always has been from the moment he arrived. Nearly every life-saving moment we took as luck was him."_

_Her eyes were wide and confused. "Are you saying that Merlin had magic?"_

**Back to the hovel…**

"Merlin…" A soft voice called, "Merlin..."

The colors of the world were a blur for a moment before suddenly becoming sharp again, revealing everything.

The light poured in through the window, giving her and angelic look. _Just a dream_. He thought.

Morgana was sat on his lap, completely naked apart from his red necker around her neck. He slowly drank in everything, from her pretty little toes up to the small amount of static hair on top of her messy locks. Of course, he paid more attention to things in between that though.

"Did you enjoy your little nap?" She whispered, smirking slightly.

He smiled. "Yes but it's more enjoyable being awake." _If I was awake…_

She ran a finger down his bare chest, causing him to look down in surprise. _No underwear. I wonder…_ He leaned to the side slightly, peering around the stunning body in front of him, wriggling his toes. His feet were the only clothed part of his body. He looked back at Morgana, giving her a lopsided grin.

"What's so funny?" She asked, frowning although she smiled too.

"You strip me but not my feet." He replied.

She smiled. "That's because your feet stink."

"Hey!" He poked her in the sides, causing her to yelp and fall backwards, laughing madly. "Are you ticklish?"

She froze. "No…"

Grinning, he brought her back up to a sitting position. "It's bad to lie."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

_Ouch._ "That is not the point…"

She grinned wickedly, her hands roaming over his body, not leaving any of it untouched. She looked up, a mischievous gleam in her eye as Merlin's shaft hardened against her.

"Shit." He said out loud. "This isn't a dream…" His memory came flooding back to him. He had been having a little fun with Morgana before…_Meh, why not finish it._

**Back to Gwen/Gwaine…**

"All those times…" Gwen said, more to herself.

Gwaine nodded. "I know…Morgana knows. She forgave him…well, I say that but she tested him. He jumped off the cliff and well…you know."

"Merlin has magic." She repeated, trying to make it sound real.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked too…"

"Merlin had magic."

"Yep."

"Merlin has magic."

Gwaine frowned. "Alright, Queenie, I think we both got that."

"Sorry." She looked up, her soft brown eyes watering. "He never told me…I mean, not once. Throughout everything, he didn't tell me."

"If it helps, he didn't tell me either."

She shook her head. "No, I mean, we've been through a lot. I thought that, if anything, he could trust me like I trusted him…All those lies…oh gosh, Arthur would just…"

Gwaine watched her nervously. Maybe he shouldn't have told her. "Arthur can't know." He told her softly.

She nodded. "I know."

**Back to the hovel...**

Morgan laughed, filling the air around them. "What do you mean, this isn't a dream? Did you think it was?"

A blush crept upon Merlin's cheeks as he looked down, embarrassed. "Look, I had only just woken up. How could I not think this was a dream?"

She smirked, putting her face next to his as she whispered onto his lips. "Just shut up already." Bringing her lips down to meet his, she pressed her naked body against his.

Suddenly, he pushed her back, looking her up and down as he took her all in. She gave out a soft whimper, upset at the rejection. He proceeded to stand up, holding out his hands for her to take. With confused, lust filled eyes, she accepted it and was pulled up to stand.

"Merlin, what-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Shh." He whispered, placing a finger on her lips. "Just…let me try something."

Squeezing her hand gently, he led her to the bed and laid her down. Next, he gently pushed open her legs, looking back up to check it was okay. Her eyes sparkled.

He ran a hand up and down her inner thigh, taking his time to again, take it all in. She let out a soft moan, wriggling around impatiently. "Merlin…" She called out desperately.

Teasing her further, he traced around her nether lips, entertained by her growing impatience. He gave a small gasp, realizing how wet she already was and commenting on it. "Morgana, you're soaking…"

Finally, he shoved two fingers into her, causing her to let out a small yelp of surprise. He grinned goofily, leaning over to connect their lips once again.

She ran her hands his body and towards his shaft, taking it in her hands. The kiss was momentarily broke as he gasped. "Morgana!"

His fingers came out of her only to answer to her annoyed growls as she flipped them over so she was once again straddling him.

She began to bump, hardening him as he moaned at the feeling. It was amazing. How could he have not experienced this before? How could they not have done this before?

Once she had paused for a split second, he flipped them back over, growling into her ear. He thrusted against her and she grinned in reply. "Just finish what you started."

Slowly, he pushed himself into her. She clawed at his back and bit her lip in pain. "Merlin…" She whimpered. He stopped, looking at her. Her emeralds were wide and full of emotion, sparkling happily though they watered in pain.

"Morgana." He whispered, yet she didn't seem to hear him. "Morgana, it's okay…we don't-"

"Keep going."

His jaw dropped a little but he continued to obey her, thrusting into her. She moaned loudly, holding onto him for dear life.

He bit his lip, resting his forehead against her own. She was so tight.

He continued to thrust, each time becoming easier and easier, less painful and more enjoyable.

They moaned together against one anothers lips as they both released. Exhausted, he fell over her, his head against her bare breasts.

She put her arms around him, running her fingers softly through his hair.

The thought hit them both at the same time.

_I just had sex with…HIM._

_I just had sex with…HER._

Both jumped back, uncertain on how to act after their activities.

"How…" She whispered into the air.

Their eyes locked, blue against green, green against blue.

Morgana looked terrified, broken. It broke his heart to see her like this, so vulnrebel. It wasn't right. Sex shouldn't end up like this. You were meant to end up in each other's arms, cuddling as the sun set, living happily ever after. The next feeling he experienced was guilt. Guilt for the fact he had took her virginity and left her broken. Guilt for thinking he had betrayed Freya. Freya.

He gulped nervously. "Morgana-"

She shook her head. "What do we do? This wasn't supposed to happen! This isn't right!"

She was right in saying it wasn't supposed to happen. Kilgharrah wouldn't be too happy if he found out. The warlock shuddered at the thought of being eaten alive.

Another thought hit him. What if she ended up pregnant?

It would be their child.

Morgana would be a mother, he would be a father.

Hunith would be a grandmother.

Arthur would be an uncle…oh dear lord, Arthur would murder him, chop him into little pieces, if he ever found out that he had not only deflowered Camelot's enemy, but deflowered his sister which could end up with her possibly getting pregnant.

"I can't be a father!" He said out loud, "Oh fuck…Morgana, what do we do? Arthur will have me for breakfast!" He panicked.

Her vulnerability forgotten, she crawled over to him, hugging him. "It's okay…everything will be alright.

The guilt filled him further. He should be comforting her, not the other way around. Attempting to rid himself of the guilt, he hugged her back, rocking back and fourth.

"Merlin…" She murmured against his bare shoulder. A shiver went down his spine as her lips brushed against his skin.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright." He replied, comforting her best he could.

She shook her head, nestling into his neck further. "It won't…I'm not a virgin anymore. I wanted it to be special…" His stomach twisted. Their time together hadn't been special to her at all, not like it had to him. "What if I get pregnant…we're not even married…we're supposed to be enemies…"

He hugged her tighter, not wanting to hear the ugly truth. "We don't have to be enemies, you know."

She pulled back, looking him in the eye.

**Not my best:/**

**Hope you liked it anyway. All comments, as always, welcomed. (Y)**

**Also, thank everyone so much for the reviews! Gah! You guys are...AWESOME.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Merlin…" She murmured against his bare shoulder. A shiver went down his spine as her lips brushed against his skin._

_"It's okay. Everything will be alright." He replied, comforting her best he could._

_She shook her head, nestling into his neck further. "It won't…I'm not a virgin anymore. I wanted it to be special…" His stomach twisted. Their time together hadn't been special to her at all, not like it had to him. "What if I get pregnant…we're not even married…we're supposed to be enemies…"_

_He hugged her tighter, not wanting to hear the ugly truth. "We don't have to be enemies, you know."_

_She pulled back, looking him in the eye._

The pair were back in their clothes, sitting on either side of the cauldron.

Morgana's stomach twisted. She was overly confused. He was meant to be her enemy...how on earth did they end up like this?

_It's not like you hated it._ A voice in the back of her mind spoke. _You loved every second of it, whether you choose to accept that or not. And there was a very good reason you loved it, a very good reason to why it happened._

She sighed as Gwaine and Gwen walked in.

"Hey, you're back!" Gwaine smiled, giving them both a grin. "Look who I found!"

"Gwen!" Merlin grinned. He knew she was there, of course, but he was still happy to see her, as always. "How has Arthur been?"

"Sulking?" Morgana asked curiously. She knew her brother well enough.

Gwen gave a nod. "He's so predicatable...So, Merlin, are you going to show me a magic trick?"

Merlin froze, his heart thumping against his chest.

"Gwaine told me." She explained, "It's okay...I won't tell Arthur. You're still my friend, Merlin. You always are."

He grinned, running up and hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He muttured, his eyes watering with happiness. One of his best friends, wife to King Arthur, had accepted him. Everyone was accepting him.

Maybe getting Arthur to understand wouldn't be as hard as he had first thought.

"It's okay...where were you earlier? We came in but no one was here." She asked, patting his back as they let go of one another.

"Uhm..." Merlin's mind went blank. _What do I tell them? Oh, we were in, just in the other room hidng because somehow we ended up having sex. Yeah, that'll go down well..._

"We went walking." Morgana lied, "We got back a little while ago, now."

Gwen gave a small nod before glancing at the boys. Understanding what she wanted in a split second, they both made their excuses and left the hovel, leaving the girls alone.

"Morgana...I want us to turn over a new leaf. Start fresh. I miss you and our friendship." Gwen started, walking towards the stranger in the chair.

Morgana looked up, her emerald eyes glassy. "Why?" She croaked out, "Why would you want to start anything new with me? Why would anyone?"

Sensing the distress, Gwen quickly scooped her into a hug, rubbing circles on her back. "Shh...it's okay...everyone deserves a second chance."

"Oh, Gwen..." She whimpered, holding on to her for dear life. "I've been awful to you...I regret it so much...all of it. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Gwen pulled back, smiling down at the tear-stained face. "I've already forgiven you, haven't I? Why don't you come back to Camelot with us?"

The witch shook her head. "Arthur would never forgive me, I don't blame him. I can't turn back now. If I go back, it will only be leftovers of the friendship we once had. That's what it is with everyone. Just leftovers or what we once had."

"It's never too late to order a new plate of dinner."

Morgana stood, walking towards the table, studying the wood. "Just because they say you shouldn't live in the past, doesn't mean you should forget it all. After all, the past is what makes us, us. The future is what we will be and the present is a passing moment between the two, flashing by all the time."

"Just...trust me." Gwen said softly, watching.

Morgana turned around slowly. "I trust you."

_ Gwaine and Merlin

"What do you think they are talking about?" Gwaine asked as the pair walked around the forest aimlessly.

Merlin gave a shrug. "Maybe Gwen is forgiving her...I hope so."

A moment of silence passed by before Gwaine spoke again. "What's going on between you two?"

"Me and Gwen?" Merlin exclaimed in shock, disgusted. "She's like a sister to me!"

"No, you and Morgana." Gwaine chuckled, "Do you need a brain for your birthday?"

Merlin ignored the insult. "Nothing is going on between me and Morgana."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lieing."

"Merlin..."

"Gwaine..."

"Tell me."

"No."

Gwaine clapped his hands happily. "Ha! So there is something going on!"

"No!" Merlin growled, "I mean...just..."

"Go on..."

Merlin looked up, exhausted. "I don't know what to do. What is she get's pregnant? What if I become a dad? Arthur will kill me for deflowering her, imagine how he would reaact if I got her pregnant! I can hardly deny something like that if she looks like she swallowed a boulder!"

Gwaine took a moment to take in all the information. He sat down, his serious face on. "I can't believe...you two..well, I can but it's just...quicker than expected...you are right about Arthur though...maybe she won't get pregnant? It doesn't always happen, after all."

"I guess...but what do I do now? Even if there isn't a child, it still happened, I can't ignore that-"

"Do you love her?"

Merlin frowned. "What?"

"I said," He sighed, "Do you love her? Do you, Merlin, love her, Morgana?"

"I..."

Gwaine patted his shoulder. "Be honest with me."

"I don't know." He replied.

Gwaine smiled, patting his shoulder once more before heading back to the hovel, Merlin in tow. "They must be finished by now."

"Merlin, Gwaine, you're back!" Gwen smiled, greeting them. "Everything okay?"

The boys gave a nod, chorusing; "Yeah."

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes...will you two be coming back to Camelot with us tomorrow?" She asked, holding her hands together, looking up hopefully.

"Morgana, you're coming back to Camelot?" Merlin's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

She gave a nod from the corner of the room. "Yes...Gwen has persuaded me."

Their eyes locked. "She's very persuasive." He nodded.

"WATCH OUT!" Gwaine yelled.

Everyone jumped and looked towards him as he threw a dagger in the air, heading straight for Morgana.

"NO!" Merlin yelled, his magic instictivly throwing the dagger across the room and planting it into a wall. He glared at Gwaine, his blood boiling. "What the hell did you do that for? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Gwaine only smiled in respsonse, whispering into his ear. "Now you know."

He shook his head. "For anyone, I would."

"That quickly? It had hardly left my hand." He stated. It was true. The dagger had been no where near Morgana when Merlin had reacted. "If that was Arthur, your reaction would have been a lot later. Admit it."

"I don't know..."

"What the hell?" Morgana screeched angrily. "Is that your latest plan? Kill the witch?"

"I wasn't going to kill you. I was testing a theory." Gwaine explained, trying not to give away anything. "Merlin wouldn't let you get hurt anyway!"

**Majour thank you to the reviews for the last chapter!**

**I'm sorry this took so long to update!**

**Nothing much really happens in this chapter, but I can't stand nothing happening so I had to do something. Tell me what you thought x**


	11. Chapter 11

_He shook his head. "For anyone, I would."_

_"That quickly? It had hardly left my hand." He stated. It was true. The dagger had been no where near Morgana when Merlin had reacted. "If that was Arthur, your reaction would have been a lot later. Admit it."_

_"I don't know..."_

_"What the hell?" Morgana screeched angrily. "Is that your latest plan? Kill the witch?"_

_"I wasn't going to kill you. I was testing a theory." Gwaine explained, trying not to give away anything. "Merlin wouldn't let you get hurt anyway!"_

Gwen sighed, watching as the trio argued about Gwaine's stupid idea. "Everyone, shut up!" She stated after five minutes, tired of their bickering.

Everyone instantly fell silent, looking up to her as the queen she was. She thumbled with her fingers, the sudden adreniline she had, gone. "Just leave it. Gwaine, it was plain stupid to throw that dagger at Morgana. Merlin, you need to calm down. Now, Gwaine, what do you have to say to Morgana?"

Gwaine glanced at Morgana, his face seirous. He was going to make a habbit of this if he wasn't careful. "Sorry, Morgana."

"Just don't do it again." She warned, her eyes sparkling gold for a breif moment.

Gwen smiled, everyone settling down once more. "Gwaine, I need to talk to you." Gwaine frowned but followed her out of the hovel. They silently walked further and further away from the hovel.

Gwaine shot her a smile. "I don't need a lecture on why I shouldn't have done it, it's okay."

A chuckle escaped her lips. "I'm not lecturing you. I'm stating that your plan back there was awful. A pigeon could have done better!"

He frowned in shock. "What?"

"If someone had thrown a dagger at you, Merlin would have reacted the same way. You need to make them realise and accept it." She explained, sitting down on a log.

He copied her actions. "Wait, slow down! You know?"

"I know. It's not difficult to work out."

"Oh. I guess."

"Plus Morgana told me. Just like Merlin told you, I expect?" Her eyebrows rose expectantly, her eyes scanning Gwaine's reactions.

"Yes." He nodded, "I take it she is just as confused as he is?"

"Yes."

"So, you have a plan?"

Gwen smirked, tilting her head up proudly. "Yes, I have a plan."

**Back to the hovel...**

Merlin shuffled his feet on the floor awkwardly. Morgana glared at his feet. "Stop it." She commanded.

He only looked up in confusion. "Stop what?"

She gestured towards his feet. "That! Stop shuffling them! You'll make a hole in the floor."

He snorted. It was hardly a floor; just ground.

He sat down, watching as she scanned her shelves for a book. She lifted herself on to her tip toes, stretching her body like a cat as she tried to grab a book from the top shelf. He smiled as she began to jump up and down.

"Pathectic." He stated, pulling himself up and walking up behind her. "Want me to?"

"No." She growled with determination. "I want to get it myself."

Sighing, he watched as she failed at reaching the book another three times before he grabbed her round the waist.

She squealed in shock. "Merlin!" He bit back a laugh as he pulled her up off the ground so she could just reach the book. He closed his eyes as her body pressed back against his. Once the book was firmly in her grasp he put her back down on the ground, his hands falling to his side and he prayed he wasn't blushing.

"Thank you." She said, refusing to make eye contact with him.

He gave a nod. "You're welcome. What is it?"

She looked up, their gazes locking. _Damnit. _She cursed silently. "It's just a potions book."

"Let's see." He took the book from her, studying it curiously, flipping through a few pages. "Cool."

He passed over the book, making eye contact again. She resisted the urge to growl.

A moment of silence passed before they both spun into action, making their excuses and stepping back and out of each others personal space bubble.

The room filled with an awkward tension, thick enough to cut with a knife. Merlin laughed to himself at the mental image; walking around the hovel cutting the air with a dagger. Morgana would think we had gone crazy.

The witch frowned at him; apparently she already thought of him as crazy. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"What is it?" She demanded to know.

"Mental image."

"Of..." She tilted her head, her eyebrows rising.

"Cutting the tension in the air with a knife." She frowned at him. "I'm no mad..."

Shaking her head she looked down at her hands. So much blood... "I never said you were."

As if he could read her mind, he rushed over, taking her hands in his. "It's not just your fault. Everyone makes mistakes. We're only human."

_Apart from Freya..._ He thought. She wasn't really human. Well, she was but not at night. It was her only imperfection; becoming a murderous monster at night. She couldn't help it though, it wasn't her fault.

"It is my fault though, isn't it?" Her voice was hardly a whisper. He leant down slightly, hoping he could hear her better. "I've ruined everything. I'm fighting against what I'm fighting for. It's ridculous...why am I so blind?"

He shook his head, pulling her into a hug. "It wasn't just your fault. I played a big part too."

"You didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice. Sometimes it's just easier to think you don't." He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of her dark hair, breathing it in. It smelt like wild berries.

They stood there like that for a while, holding onto one another. Neither noticed Gwaine and Gwen returning.

Gwen put a finger to her lips, indicating for Gwaine to be quiet. She looked back at her two friends, grinning out of excitement.

Gwaine sat down silently, thinking to himself. _They look good together. Adorable...not that I would say that outloud._

As the sun began to set, Gwaine and Gwen slowly fell asleep in the chairs where they sat, breathing peacefully.

Merlin opened his eyes, noticing his friends sleeping in the corner. He smiled to himself. Everything seemed perfect. Peaceful.

He pulled back, tilting Morgana's chin up with his fingers. He gave her a smile which she responded by sending him a weak smile back.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her tip toes, placing their foreheads together.

His eyes weren't just blue. They were blue was swirls of different shades of blue. They were stunning and Morgana slowly let herself get lost in them.

**What do you think of this chapter then?**

**Not incredibly interesting, but I wanted to give them a little bit of peace. :) Any ideas of Gwen and Gwaine's plan?:)**

**Hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Love hearing from you all!**

**P.S Check out my other story 'The Queen's Ward'. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_As the sun began to set, Gwaine and Gwen slowly fell asleep in the chairs where they sat, breathing peacefully._

_Merlin opened his eyes, noticing his friends sleeping in the corner. He smiled to himself. Everything seemed perfect. Peaceful._

_He pulled back, tilting Morgana's chin up with his fingers. He gave her a smile which she responded by sending him a weak smile back._

_Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her tip toes, placing their foreheads together._

_His eyes weren't just blue. They were blue was swirls of different shades of blue. They were stunning and Morgana slowly let herself get lost in them._

Gwen's warm brown eyes fluttered open, the room looking like a perfect picture for a brief moment. The sleep quickly wore off and she stood up, looking around. Gwaine was asleep in the chair, his mouth open as he let out gentle snores that weren't too bothersome.

Merlin and Morgana were cuddled up in yet another comfy looking chair just was just big enough. She smiled at the scene in front of her.

Morgana had done awful things. Innocent people had been harmed through her actions and she had even tried to kill her family and friends.

Gwen still had nightmares about that one moment where Morgana attempted to kill her.

She would wake up and be reminded of Morgana's nightmares and how Gwen would rush to comfort her. Now it was happening to Gwen, just a little differently. Her nightmares weren't magical or from the future and she had Arthur to comfort her.

She wasn't sure how Arthur would react to her bringing Morgana back home to Camelot.

She knew it wasn't the smartest idea to just whisk her back in straight away but Gwen had her reasons. Firstly, she trusted Merlin and Gwaine. Second, everyone wanted Merlin and Gwaine home in Camelot, especially Arthur. And lastly, she wanted her friend back.

So did everyone else. If she was being given a miracle chance to have her very best friend back, then she grab it firmly with both hands and hold on tight.

Gwen hadn't fully forgiven Morgana yet. Morgana would have to earn her trust all over again. The past couldn't be completely forgotten, not when it haunted Gwen every night at least anyway.

But that was what friends did. They would forgive one another and be there for each other. If one was in trouble, emotionally, physically, mentally or just any type of trouble, the other would try and save them.

Because that's what a friend is. It isn't a label with some definition. It's a definition of a bond. It wasn't doing certain things together or acting in certain ways. It was simply a bond that was strong. True friends, real friends could get through anything.

Gwen turned around, nudging Gwaine with her foot to wake him up. She should have known it was pointless.

"You will never get him up like that." Merlin said, his eyes still closed.

She gave a sigh, sitting down. "I guess."

"We're heading back to Camelot today." He announced before adding; "Aren't we?"

Gwen nodded before realising his eyes were still shut. "That's the plan."

He smiled. "Do you think..." His voice trailed off, along with his smile.

"Merlin?" She looked up, concerned. "What is it?"

He opened his bright blue eyes. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Gwen's own brown eyes moved over Morgana's still sleeping body. "I hope so." She answered honestly.

"Me too."

Soon enough, everyone was awake and ready to return to Camelot.

"Gwen." Morgana called, "Can I have a word?"

"Of course." Gwen nodded, following Morgana outside into the forest. They stood a few meters from the hovel. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure about this." She admitted, looking down at her hands.

"What?" Gwen took her hands in her own, squeezing them. "It'll be fine."

Morgana shook her head. "It won't. You are all much better off without me. I can't tell the difference between right and wrong. I thought I was doing what was right, but..."

"Morgana, I know you can tell the difference between what is right and wrong. You're passionate about this...I can understand that. You were fighting for what is right..." Gwen gulped. She knew magic wasn't bad - Merlin wasn't yet others had used magic in a bad way. Thanks to Merlin she understood that it was like a sword, or any object you held really. It could be used for good or bad. "You just did it in the wrong way."

Morgana looked up, her green eyes were no longer lifeless as they had been when she had tried to kill Gwen but full of life, just like they had been once.

Merlin must have been a miracle worker of some sort as well as a sorcerer.

"We can fix that though." Gwen smiled, "Everything is going to be okay. It will be like before."

"Except you are queen and I'm a wanted witch." She gave out a shaky laugh, obviously trying her best not to cry.

"We'll get Arthur to see things for how they really are. He's always been debating on the subject of magic, one moment he thinks it might be good then he thinks it is evil again, then he's back to thinking it can be good and..." She looked up, her brown eyes locking with the familiar green. "Sorry, I'm going on again."

"I've missed that though." The witch smiled as they headed towards the door.

They called out the boys who came stumbling out, Merlin tripping over in the door way and Gwaine tripping over Merlin's feet.

Finally they were heading towards Camelot, each of them secretly nervous yet not sharing their experience with the others.

After what felt like a lifetime of walking (or riding, in Gwen's perspective) they finally reached the outskirts of the forest.

Gwen looked up at the sky, making a guess at the time. "I think Arthur will be training about now."

"We could surprise him!" Gwaine gave a cheeky grin, "We could have you lovely ladies having dinner with Merlin serving you and I could...pass him on my way to the tavern!"

"Typical." Merlin chuckled.

"Yeah...so, my lady," He directed at Gwen, "What would you like to do?"

Gwen smiled, her eyes looking over the castle. "I like your plan Gwaine. Come on!"

**Hope this chapter wasn't too much off a let down. Erkk, tell me what you thought anyway.**

**BTW, Gwaine and Gwen's plan for Merlin and Morgana will be coming a little later on, but it will happen. Don't fret, I haven't just forgotten it.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Gwen looked up at the sky, making a guess at the time. "I think Arthur will be training about now."_

_"We could surprise him!" Gwaine gave a cheeky grin, "We could have you lovely ladies having dinner with Merlin serving you and I could...pass him on my way to the tavern!"_

_"Typical." Merlin chuckled._

_"Yeah...so, my lady," He directed at Gwen, "What would you like to do?"_

_Gwen smiled, her eyes looking over the castle. "I like your plan Gwaine. Come on!"_

* * *

Arthur sighed, tired after training with the knights. He made his way down the corridors, his stomach growling in hunger.

For a little while, the training had took his mind off Merlin, Gwaine, Morgana and his wife and queen.

"Evening, Princess." Gwaine smiled as he walked past.

"Evening." Arthur replied, his voice making it clear he was tired. He continued until the end of the corridor before stopping dead in his tracks. He spun around, his eyes wide. "Gwaine?"

Yet there was not another soul in the long corridor. Arthur frowned; he must be exhausted, imagining Gwaine walking around when he obviously wasn't even in Camelot. The king made a mental note to talk to Gaius in the morning.

"Sire." The guards nodded, standing outside of what he nicknamed 'his eating room'.

Arthur smiled at them before pushing open the door and making his way to his usual spot at the table. immediately, he tucked into his dinner which was already waiting for him.

_That's odd._ He thought, stuffing more food into his mouth. Food had never tasted so good after such a long day. _Oh well._

Morgana glanced over to Gwen as they ate. Morgana sat on the left and Gwen on the right. They couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them yet.

Merlin stepped forward, filling Arthur's goblet.

"Thanks, Merlin." Arthur said, taking a sip of the drink before spitting it out. "MERLIN?" He looked at the two woman who were laughing in their seats. "Gwen! Morgana!"

"Hello, my love." Gwen greeted as Arthur jumped out of his chair. She copied his actions and they were quickly wrapped up in one another, kissing passionately. "Did you miss me?"

"Indeed." Arthur replied, turning around to see Merlin. "So, I wasn't hallucinating when I saw Gwaine earlier?"

"Nope." Merlin grinned, "Surprised?"

"That's one way to put it." He nodded, his gaze falling on Morgana. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

The trio shared looks of nervousness, no-one saying a word. Arthur frowned. "I don't understand! My servant throws a tantrum because of us putting leftovers in a lake and my knight follows him, I don't see either of them until I come across a cliff where they are with my sister who happens to be an enemy of Camelot and Merlin jumps off a cliff and is saved by a dragon, then my knight and manservant leave with my sister. A few days later my wife goes on a private quest to find them, telling me to stay put and I haven't seen her for days but I come in to have dinner and find you all sitting here!"

The king took in a deep breath, finished with his rant. "Explain." He sighed, sitting down in his chair. "How did you even get in here?"

"Arthur, I'm queen. Merlin's your manservant. Are they really going to question us?" Gwen raised her eyebrows, knowing she was right.

"Okay, fair point." He muttered, glaring at the table. He wanted explanations.

"Just..." Merlin bit his lip. He couldn't tell Arthur of his powers, not yet. "Trust us."

Arthur gave him a stern look, debating on what to say next. Finally, he gave the tiniest of nods. "I trust you."

Gwen grinned, patting his chest. "Good. All you have to do is relax."

He let out a sigh, just beginning to relax as his wife massaged his shoulders when a thought struck him. "Where's Morgana staying?"

"In her old chambers." Gwen replied, "It's all sorted, everything is fine. Don't worry."

He gave a nod, closing his eyes. He couldn't think this all through right now - it was too much.

* * *

The night soon came, the darkness swallowing Camelot and the sleeping citizens. Arthur and Gwen had gone to bed a while ago, both of them having missed the other deeply. Arthur, under the strict guidance of Gwen, had relaxed and not asked any more questions for the time being, giving everyone a chance to settle down and relax themselves.

Morgana was sat in her old chambers, looking around the room curiously. It felt odd to be in here; she felt so out of place.

Her thoughts were soon disturbed by a soft knocking on the door. She got up and made her way over, pulling the door open easily.

"Morgana," Merlin greeted swiftly, "I came to check on you."

She frowned; who was _he_ to check on her? She was perfectly capable of looking after herself. She voiced her thoughts clearly.

He wasn't affected by it as most other people were. "I wanted to see if you were okay. It might be...wierd, being here after all this time."

She ducked her head. "It is rather."

Merlin gave a nod before walking in to the room, leaving her to close the door. They stood by the door for a minute in silence, neither knowing what to say. Their gazes locked and Morgana felt herself heat up.

"I suppose I should thank you." She whispered, desperate to push past the awkwardness.

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Everything." She told him quietly. She felt ridiculous, speaking as though she were a young girl who became embarrassed around boys. She was only being that way because it was his fault that she was here now, all his fault. She could be sitting in a dark corner of her hovel, isolated from the world whilst waiting for a plan to take over Camelot to drop from the sky.

Yet she stood in her old chambers with the servant in front of her, so different to anyone she knew. He wasn't afraid of her, any part of her. He stood up and met her every challenge unlike anyone else could. When she was with him, she felt so unlike herself it was like a whole new side to her. She was sure he felt the same; everyone saw him as the gentle, caring manservant but with her he became a powerful man, equaling her out.

"What's everything?" He asked huskily.

"Just..." She bit her lip and watched as his eyes darkened. "Everything you've done, I appreciate it."

"Well..." He licked his lips, his eyes not leaving her own soft ones. "Thanks to you too. I appreciate everything you've done as well."

He shuffled his feet, not sure how they ended up like this. That's what they were though and always had been; confusing.

"Don't do that." She commanded, frowning at his feet. "It's irritating."

"Is it?" He raised an eyebrow, shuffling his feet more while trying to hide the smirk on his face.

She caught his eye, daring him to continue. "Yes, you know I don't like it."

"Do I?" Came his reply as the grin finally broke out, his feet continuing to shuffle.

"You'll fall over." She warned, watching his feet with an unamused expression. "You'll hurt yourself and then we'll see who's laughing."

As if on cue, one foot got caught up with the other and he fell forward, throwing his arms out.

Morgana squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact of his lanky frame as she took a small step back in to the wall. The impact didn't come though; she opened her eyes to his face not an inch from hers with both his hands pressing against the wall in order to keep him from collapsing on to the ground.

Their eyes locked and her face quickly heated up - not that it was her who should be blushing - as she bit her lip and his eyes darkened, a familiar hunger in them.

* * *

**Eurk, I'm sorry! *hides behind pillow* Don't get the pitch forks out!**

**I knoow, I haven't updated this in ages. One minute it's just a few days and I'm like "Meehh, I'll do it tomorrow." then it's a month later and I'm like...this. *eekk***

**Majour thank you for the reviews, they're lovely!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, they'll be more in the soon to come chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Their eyes locked and her face quickly heated up - not that it was her who should be blushing - as she bit her lip and his eyes darkened, a familiar hunger in them._

"Uh..." He stumbled for his words, his mind trying to persuade him to get out of there. "I've got to clean Gaius's leech tank..."

She nodded and he swore there was disappointment in her eyes. "Of course."

She looked down, the blush still on her cheeks.

_Oh, have mercy on men._ He bit his tongue, holding himself back from her. Her eyes flickered up and their gazes once again locked as he noticed her eyes becoming darker and the tension in the air became thicker and thicker.

Suddenly, Morgana jumped at him, pushing them away from the wall as her lips crashed on to his hungrily. He raised his eyebrows in shock but took her by the waist and responded by kissing back.

Then she jumped back, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, you've got things to do, I shouldn't have-"

"Fuck the leech tank." He growled, taking both her hands in one of his and pinning her up against the wall, her hands above her head. He pressed himself up against her so she was squished between him and wall. Their lips were clumsy and hungry, desperate for that one thing.

And sure as hell, they would be getting it.

For a moment, her hands wriggled around, desperate to be free and explore his body like he was doing to her. His strong hold kept her from doing anything but standing there and enjoying the pleasures he gave her.

Breaking the kiss, he began to make work on her neck, purposefully making his mark; She belonged to him.

_This is wrong._ Something hissed in the back of her mind, _Everything is wrong, you shouldn't be here. This shouldn't be happening, this should never have happened!_

"Merlin's pants!" She gasped as he dropped her hands and grabbed one of her breasts, interrupting the voice in her head. He pulled back, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "What about my pants?"

"Uh..." Her face heated up dramatically as she desperately searched through her head for something to say. "They're still on you."

He smiled as he got his breath back, leaning his forehead against her own. "Is that a problem?"

"Big problem." She replied, her hands slithering around his body and hauling him closer. To her satisfaction, he shuddered as her lips brushed against his neck. "I want you."

He moaned in reply, pressing her body against his. She took this to her advantage, opening her legs and standing on tiptoes as she pressed herself on to him.

Even through the material, he could feel where _she_ would be. He gripped the back of her dress, ripping it slowly - it would take too much time to undo it properly.

"Merlin!" She frowned upon hearing the ripping sound. "I like this dress."

"Don't care." He replied, giving it another tug.

Her body tensed; _Does he even care about me?_

Sensing her sudden change, he stepped back and looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

_This._ The voice hissed again. "This should be for when you marry and find your true love. It shouldn't be like this."

"We've done it before." He complained, secretly impatient; of course he cared for her but he couldn't stand having to wait whilst so heated up.

"I know..." She nodded, glancing down at her feet. "We're not married-"

"Marry me then, we can get married. Happy?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her reply.

"Don't be stupid. People marry for love-"

"You think I don't love you?" The words escaped his mouth before he could process them. His eyes widened and they both froze, not sure what to do now.

_He loves me?_ She thought, panicking. _Is he for real? He's got to be joking, this is just some joke. I'm just some girl to him, he doesn't feel the same way - wait, who said I felt like that anyway?_

"Morgana." He choked out, desperate to get over this. "I..."

"You love me?" She looked up at him, her expression bewildered.

He stared back at her. "I don't know...I..." He stepped back again, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't know, alright? We were enemies, hated one another, _truly_ hated one another, and then suddenly we're having sex and the truth is I don't know! I loved you when I first saw you and I never stopped, no matter how much I hated you I would still love you and I don't understand it and I just..."

His eyes found hers, the blues lost and frightened. "I thought I loved someone once but it's a crush compared to this..."

She turned away, knowing who he meant. _What am I supposed to say?_

_I don't know._ His voice replied back, just as desperate in their minds as it had been out loud. She ignored the shock and continued the conversation.

_Don't you have anything better to say?_

_I love you?_

_I don't believe that. This is ridiculous, you **can't** love me._

_Why not?_

_Because...Because I'm me and you're you!_

_I love you because you're you...I don't even know why, I just love you. You know, times like this and times when you try to kill me just make me think that I hate how much I love you._

There was a small silence as she turned around slowly to face him again. _You really love me?_

Merlin sighed, walking up to her and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Yes, I love you. It's stupid, I know, it always has been. I'm a servant, you're a lady and we're supposed to be enemies."

Her gaze fell to his tunic as she thought things over. It seemed impossible; by all means, it should be. There was so much history between them, filled with hate and betrayal, a dark relationship, yet somehow they managed to love each other.

"What do we do?" She asked finally, her gaze not leaving his tunic.

"What we want. The past is the past, if we love each other, that should be all that matters."

"I never said I loved you."

He smiled, "You didn't need to."

He leant down, his warm lips brushing against hers as though to ask permission. Eagerly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

The other kisses had been intoxicating, desperate, hungry and lustful; this one was so different yet similar. On one hand, it was slow and gentle, as loving as a first kiss. Yet, at the same time, it brought Morgana in to a deep state of arousal. It was intoxicating in it's own way.

All too soon, Merlin broke the kiss. Morgana frowned as he smiled at her; _Why did he stop? I'm not a bad kisser._

Unfortunately, she forgot that Merlin could hear her loudest thoughts. She wasn't even sure how he could only hear certain ones.

"Come on," He whispered, smiling down at her. He took her hand in his, leading her to the bed. She sat cross legged in the middle, eyeing him in a not-so-subtle way. "This is why I stopped."

Jumping on the space opposite her, he pulled his tunic off, dumping it on the floor before his hands glided up her arms. She bit her lip as shivers ran down her spine; his hands stopped at her shoulders then went down over her exposed back.

"The dress!" She frowned, "I like this dress!"

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "We've been through this." He replied, finishing his earlier work before disposing of the dress, promising to mend it later on.

Morgana's face heated up as he looked her up and down, letting out a low whistle.

_You've seen this all before._ His mind told him, practically rolling it's eyes. _Why so shocked?_

_She's unbelievably beautiful, stunning in every aspect. I don't understand how she can be the darkness to my light and hatred to my love when she sits there, lighting up the whole room as we make love._

Pushing the thoughts to one side, he leant over and kissed her whilst lowering her until her back finally met the bed.

Morgana wriggled around underneath him, finding this so much more different from the first time. She had been overly confident - they both had. It was almost unreal, yet it had happened and strangely enough, she didn't regret that at all.

She was still wearing a corset and her knickers, both a plain white and rather boring. He was wearing his trousers and boots, much to the annoyance of the young witch.

Finally, she broke. Pushing him away slightly so she could speak, she stated; "Get those boots off. They're annoying."

Sending her a grin, he quickly began to obey her orders. Her fingers fiddled with the bed blanket, debating on whether to hide under it or perform a 'sexy pose' on top. Merlin, however, was too quick and got straight back to work after ridding his feet of boots and socks.

This time, she rolled them over, determined to have full control; she even mused over tieing his wrists to the bed posts. Sitting comfortably on his lap, she ran her hands over his chest, smiling at the feel of his chest hair.

His eyes locked with hers and they both grinned.

"You know," She said, her eyes falling back down to his body. "I never thought you would be so...manly."

"Excuse me?"

She let out a laugh, her hands falling either side of him as she supported herself.

Merlin shook his head, grinning happily. "I never thought you would be so..." He wrinkled his nose before looking at her in awe. "Beautiful. You're more beautiful than I would have ever dreamed."

"Speaking of which..." Morgana grinned wickedly, "Have you dreamt of me?"

He gulped. "What gives you that idea?"

"It's the second time you've mentioned something like that. You thought it was a dream before we had sex the first time and you just said 'than I would have ever dreamed'."

His cheeks turned pink as he looked to the wall. "Yeah..." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging him. Of course, he couldn't let her win.

"I said yes." He replied loudly, "I have had dreams of you, I still do! And yes, those dreams can be a little intimate sometimes."

She let out another laugh, leaning down and making a trail of kisses from his jaw down to his belly button. He let out a moan, closing his eyes at the pleasure. Venturing further, she boldly slipped two fingers in to his trousers, running them around the edge and waiting for his approval.

He opened his eyes and gave a small nod which knocked her in to action, ripping the trousers and boxers off of him. His eyes widened and his face turned red with the sudden need to protect his manhood which was now on full display for her.

However, he felt frozen as she gave him a mischievous look before leaning down and flicking her tongue out.

"Holy dragons balls!" He cried, "Morgana!"

"What?" She asked innocently, running a finger through his curls, her curiosity getting the better of her. Frowning slightly, she gently stroked one of the balls. Hearing him suck in a breath, she began to massage it, watching his reaction curiously.

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the bed. He gritted his teeth, "Morgana..."

Satisfied that she hadn't done anything wrong, she let go and waited for him to recover.

After a moment, he lifted his knees, forcing her to fall on top of him. He frowned as he attempted to undo the corset, cursing under his breath as his impatience grew.

"Stupid thing!" He cried, ripping it apart instead. Morgana raised her eyebrows, her eyes wide in shock.

"You're making this a habit, you know." She told him as he threw the corset to the side.

"You love it." He grinned, rolling them over so he was on top. He sat up slightly, admiring her breasts. Against her pale skin, the small amount of stretch marks were made more obvious. He watched, mesmerised as they fell up and down with her breathing. He looked up to see her blushing as squeezing her eyes shut.

"Morgana." He whispered, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"My body." She replied, refusing to open her eyes.

"What's wrong with your body?" He exclaimed, looking her up and down once more.

She shook her head. "It shouldn't be like that, should it?"

"Don't be daft." He replied, using his elbows to support his weight. "There's nothing wrong with your body. It's perfect."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Really?" He voice came out so delicate that Merlin tilted his head, seeing a cute child-like side to Morgana.

"Really." He confirmed, "Are you okay with this?"

The expression on her face changed from delicate to panicked. "Don't go, please, I'm sorry I said anything."

He let out a laugh, shaking his head. "I wouldn't leave you." Before the conversation could go on any longer, he ducked down and kissed the top of a stretch mark, using it as a path for his kisses before he reached the nipple.

"Merlin..." She moaned, arching her back. His tongue swirled across her nipple, leading to her cry of pleasure. "Merlin's pants!" She cried, for the second time that night.

Merlin decided to ignore her new-found catch phrase and continued his work on her upper body, his mouth playing a big part, switching from one to the other as though they got jealous of each other.

Suddenly, his mouth was on her mouth again, gentle yet rough at the same time; another new type of kiss for Morgana to add to her building list.

Their hands roamed one another's bodies, teasing each other and testing to see what made who tick.

Merlin broke the kiss, shuffling downwards and placing a kiss just under her belly button before taking her knickers in his teeth as he pulled them down her legs.

She wriggled about, uncertain about yet another part of her body. She silently promised herself to keep quiet and watch his reactions.

Once he had tossed the pants on to the floor, looking rather dog like much to her amusement, he took one of her feet in his hand and placed a kiss on each toe. Slowly, he made his way up her leg and eventually came to her inner thigh.

"Merlin's pants..." She moaned, curling her toes as he grew closer and closer. He placed a final kiss before turning to inspect the moist bush of dark curls.

Carefully, he placed a finger around the area, wanting to tease her. He moved around slowly, studying her as she sucked in breaths, wriggled about or curled her toes.

Once he had gotten in to it, he began to trace an outline around her nether lips before pressing her button.

"Merlin!" She cried, her toes curling as she sucked in a deep breath. "Oh my..."

"You like that?" He raised an eyebrow, repeating the action and getting a moan of pleasure in response. Gently, he began to rub it, leaving her to an overwhelming pleasure as the heat flared inside her making her wriggle around even more.

"Merlin..." She moaned, "Please...stop..."

He jumped back as though he had been burnt, scared that he had seriously hurt her. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, choking out the words. "You know when you laugh too much and your jaw aches and your stomach hurts?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"It's like that, just a lot worse. It's so damn good that it's painful." She explained, smiling at him. "You didn't do anything wrong, Merlin. Don't worry."

He smiled, leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. Her hand slipped down between them and stroked him gently, causing him to break the kiss as he let out a gasp.

Grinning, he placed a kiss on her forehead before their eyes locked and he slowly moved in. Both gasping and clinging to one another, they continued to get deeper and quicker.

They both began to sweat as they moaned in pleasure, Morgana gasping as Merlin momentarily ducked his head and licked in between her breasts.

Merlin spilled inside her just before she 'felt the need to pee' and gushed out. Breathless, he pulled himself out before collapsing on her breasts which were rising and falling heavily.

Her hand came up in to his hair, stroking and combing through it. Slowly, the happy pair were pulled in to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Ahh, opinions on that?**

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter and I'm sorry again about the update time and everything. Hope this one was okay!**


End file.
